


Moonlit Connection

by BathianKittlore



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, I still suck at this tagging thing what even am I doing, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Trans Character, Will make sense the further the story goes I swear, plenty of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BathianKittlore/pseuds/BathianKittlore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work was long and dreadful. Was there somewhere I could go? Maybe this night club will help me calm down.</p>
<p>Welcome to the Fullmoon Waltz.</p>
<p>(Gaster!Sans belongs to borurou)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Fullmoon Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my next story! While Toriel is one of my favorite characters from the main cast, in terms of alternate version of characters, Gaster!Sans has to be one of my favorites. I love the combination of Sans' personality with Gaster's 'scars'. After talking with a close friend of mine about possible 'naughty' fics I could write, I came up with this!
> 
> Like my first story, I'm nervous about writing this. This is going to be delving into some really personal territory for me. Especially about my own selfish desires. But hey, this is mostly a sinful story with some slow-building romance thrown on top!
> 
> As stated before, Gaster!Sans belongs to borurou, I didn't come up with the design or anything. I've tweaked it a little for story purposes but it's pretty much dead on.

My day at work had just been the absolute worst. With three clients cancelling at the last second due to some sort of 'personal reason' and my boss deciding now was the perfect time to start evaluating his employees, it was going to be a rather rough week. It was only Tuesday, but I desperately needed to get out and away from my apartment. I needed time to think. A nice drive around the city usually did the trick.

Taking one last look at the moonless cloudy night, I slipped into my car and started driving aimlessly around the seedy downtown sector. If it had been any other day, I would have gladly stopped at any one of the shady looking nightclubs or bars that lined the various streets, but tonight, I wasn't looking to lose myself in drink. As my eyes glanced over the various neon signs, one seemed to catch my eye the most.

The Fullmoon Waltz.

With a shrug of a shoulder, I pulled into the parking lot next to the night club, pocketing the keys and zipping up my silver hoodie jacket. It wasn't that cold of a night, but I always felt just a bit safer whenever I was fully covered.

I rested my hand on the handle of the door, closed my eyes, and pushed into the club. When I opened my eyes, my cheeks instantly grew flush with embarrassment.

Two women, a human and a rabbit monster, were currently engaged in a deep kiss, their hands feeling over skin and fur, legs hooked together as their naked forms clashed. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the display of lust before me. Neither could the rest of the crowd for that matter. A good mixture of monsters and humans, enjoying the show from the look of things.

Four years ago, monsters had poured out of the Underground of Mount Ebott, seeking new lives on the surface alongside humans. Things were sour for the first three years, with racism and violent protests littering every street in the country. Thankfully it all died down once Frisk Dreemurr, the ambassador, was almost murdered on the steps of the Capitol building in D.C.

In a few short months since that event, everything had calmed down. Monsters and humans were finally at peace with each other. And it appeared that things were going swimmingly if a club like this existed in my own home town.

I quickly retreated to the bar at the back of the room, the lustful moans dying down with distance. The bartender, a heavyset man with a rather jolly looking face, set down the glass he was cleaning before flashing a wide grin.

"How ya doin' friend! Welcome to the Fullmoon Waltz. What's yer poison?"

I frown, carefully drawing my wallet out, setting a twenty dollar bill on the wood of the bar. "Just some water. Keep the twenty... in fact, give whatever is left over to the ladies. They deserve a tip."

With a nod, the bartender slips the twenty into his pocket before moving into the back, probably to exchange the twenty for something that could actually be split between two people. I lowered my head into my arms, letting the weight of the world sink onto my shoulders. I knew I was going to lose my job. I knew I was going to lose my house, my car, everything. I could feel my shoulders starting to shake, tears threatening to escape.

No. Men don't cry. Men aren't supposed to cry.  _Men aren't supposed to be sad and **useless.**_

I never wanted to be a man anyway.

The soft click of two glasses hitting the bar top roused me from my stupor, my frown growing firmer when I realized that one of the glasses contained some sort of alcoholic shot. Probably scotch.

"Don't look at me, fella. Tha's courtesy o' the man in the back corner," the bartender says, nodding in the indicated direction. I turned slowly, my eyes passing over various couples in booths doing rather sinful things before my eyes settled on a lone patron in the the furthest corner. I swallowed hard, my heart skipping a few beats.

The man in the corner was a skeleton monster.

Twin scars marked his face. One trailing from the bottom of his left eye to his upper lip, the other trailing up from the top of his right eye to, presumably, the back of his skull. It didn't seem to hamper his vision, even though his left eye socket was the only one to possess any sort of eye. It wasn't really an eye, though. Just a glowing yellow iris inside the black void of the socket, with a slightly darker void in the center serving as a pupil.

Quickly turning back to my drinks, I lifted the alcohol to my lips, tasting it briefly before downing the rest of it in one go. Thankfully there was a glass of water waiting for me to chase down the burn. As I guzzled down the ice cold beverage, a gentle tap on my shoulder nearly turned me into nothing but a skeleton myself. I turned my gaze, eyes wide at the sight of the monster. He moved so fast!

From here, I could easily see the rest of his body. A navy blue turtleneck paired with black jeans and boots. Possibly biker boots. I had seen a couple of motorcycles in the parking lot, one of them possibly belonged to him. His grin was rather... smug, to say the least as he took a seat next to me.

"Hey there bud. Like the scotch?" he asked, tilting his head slightly as he waited for my response.

With a weak nod, I reply with a smile. "Yeah, it was. Not really much of a drinker though. Kinda hard to go to the booze this early in the week."

He hummed softly and nodded, snatching up the empty glass, slowly rotating it in his long fingers. I couldn't help but stare at the massive hole in the palm of it, my mind wandering aimlessly in an attempt to figure out what had happened to him.

"So what brings you to the Waltz, kid?"

I snap out of my train of thought, cheeks flushed once more. "Oh... well, I just wanted to check it out. I was driving down the street, trying to clear my head, you know? And I saw the sign... something kinda clicked in my head that I should check it out. First thing I see is... well..." I jerk my thumb over my shoulder to the pair of women, who had moved away from simple kissing and touching to some sort of rope tying shtick.

"Yeah, the girls can get a bit creative during their performances. It's a great way to show that humans and monsters can bond on a physical level, ya know? This place serves as a hang out spot, and a place where people can... explore, safely."

I nod slowly, sipping at my water once more, fidgeting in my seat. Before I knew it, the skeleton had moved closer, his lips inches away from my ear.

"I'm curious about you, Human. Come with me, and I'll show you a good time."

I slowly turned towards the monster, heart pounding hard in my chest, face painted red with embarrassment. "U-uh. Uh. Um... okay?" I say, rather meekly at that, as he rises from the bar stool. I joined him, following him not to his table, but to a set of doors near the eastern wall. He pushes it open, revealing a stairwell. An Employee's Only sign hangs off of it, making my blood run cold.

"A-are you sure we should be coming in here? The sign-"

"Heh, right. Guess I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Gaster. Sans Gaster. Most people call me G for short. Doesn't help there are a couple of monsters with the same name and stuff."

I nod a little at this, thinking back to the news. A smaller skeleton in a blue hoodie named Sans had recently started bringing monster tech to the surface, starting with those handy as hell dimensional boxes for easy storage.

"My name's Adam," I answer back, still rather timid about this situation. The skeleton smiled, taking my hand into his own, bringing the fingers up to his lips in a soft kiss. At first I thought they'd be hard as bone, but was pleasantly surprised to discover that they were actually rather soft. The texture was different, sure, but not any less soft.

"Nice name. Although I don't think it suits your Soul all that well. I'll think of somethin' for ya in a sec. Come along now."

"B-but this is still the employee only-"

"Heh, told ya my name but not my title. Silly me. I'm Gaster, owner of this little club."

My eyes nearly fell out of my own head at the revelation, but I couldn't pull away from the skeleton as he lead me up the stairs. Once we reached the top floor of the building, he drew out a key and unlocked the only door on this floor, revealing a massive apartment.

"Home sweet home," he declares, waving a hand across the entire space. It was rather well kept, although I could see a couple pairs of socks and a stray jacket littering the floor near the black couch to my right. He quickly closed the door behind us before tugging me over towards the couch in question, sitting me down on the middle cushion. "There we are. Now then, let's have a little fun."

I recoil slightly, cheeks inflamed as I try to stand up once more, only to feel my hands and legs grow heavy, as if tied down by something. I glance down, noticing faint yellow and purple strands of magic pinning my limbs to the couch.

"G-Gaster, let me go!" I practically squeak, eyes wide with fear. The skeleton monster chuckled, slowly slipping down onto my lap, his face inches from mine.

"Shhh. Don't you worry, my precious little kitten," he coos, fingers weaving through my short auburn hair. "I'll remove them in a moment. You did say yes. Let me sate my curiosity." And with that, he leaned forward, pressing those lips of his against my own.

For only a brief moment did I resist. But... I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. Closing my eyes, I joined him in the kiss, lips parted and toes curled. My first kiss with a monster. My first kiss with a man...

And I had never felt more safe. Whole.

Was this what being happy really felt like?

Before I knew it, Gaster had pulled away, his lips curled in an almost gentle smile. "See? That wasn't so bad was it Adam? There's no need to be so afraid around me."

"I-I was just a little scared about being tied up is all. I've never exactly done this before..."

The bone above his eye raised a little at your statement. "What? You mean kissing someone?"

"Well... I've never kissed another guy before. Or a monster for that matter. Granted, I don't really kiss ANYONE because I'm a worthless sack of-"

The skeleton's lips crashed against my own, cutting off my own deprecating remarks. I struggle once more against him, but gave in almost as quickly as the last time. When he drew away, his lips were at my ear. His voice soft, soothing.

"Never say things like that about yourself ever again, kitten. Understood?"

I nod my head slowly, earning a pat on the cheek.

"Good. I'd hate to see a Soul like yours fade to black. It's such a beautiful blend of colors." His finger moves slowly, tugging at the zipper of my hoodie, worming his hand to rest on my chest, humming softly to himself. "Although I do still feel like your Soul doesn't quite match to Adam. No... no, it'd fit more closer to an Eve."

My blood froze at that. This skeleton couldn't know. It wasn't possible. It wasn't _ **possible!**_

Gaster chuckled softly, drawing his hand away from my chest, lifting my chin up as he brought his lips down to my neck, kissing the skin softly. "Why are you so nervous? It's pretty obvious that you're uncomfortable. Even your Soul is saying it. I want to help you, Adam.

I want to help you become the Eve of your deepest, darkest dreams." 


	2. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry too much about the chapter title. It just was fitting with how the first chapter ended. Not every chapter is gonna have a biblical connotation or connection.
> 
> Also welcome back! I took a break from writing to play video games like a total loser. Thank you so much for the kudos and stuff everyone!

I woke up with a start at the sound of my phone buzzing nearby. I groan, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands, trying to wake myself up as I reach towards where I kept my phone.

I hit nothing but air, causing me to stumble out of the bed. With a yelp, I rolled, staring back at the bed that I had just fallen out of. My eyes slowly grew wide, realizing where I had fallen asleep, and where I was right that moment. My heart pounded roughly in my chest, scrambling to where my pants had been discarded the previous night, finally yanking my phone out of the pocket.

It had been vibrating for five minutes straight. I was in the home of a 'stranger' with no extra clothes, too far away from my own apartment to shower, eat, and change into something work ready. My shoulders shook as I tried to get dressed as quickly as possible, only to stop when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Tryin' to get an early start to the day, Eve?" Gasters says, voice low as he presses himself closer... giving you a good idea of just why I was sore. The bulge he was sporting was rather... pronounced this morning it seems.

"I-I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave... I'm sorry, this was stupid. I shouldn't have stayed. Now I'm going to be late, and if I'm late I'll be fired. Then I'll lose everything! The apartment, the car..." I'm practically shaking with each word, tears starting to roll down my own cheeks. Suddenly the skeleton spun me around, gazing down into my eyes.

"Stop that. You're fine. You'll be alright. Get dressed, I'll take you to your place really quick. I know a shortcut...just need an address of course."

I nod weakly, finishing dressing while Gaster grabbed a jacket from the hanger-a simple dark grey hoodie with fur lining the hood and arm cuffs. He smiles patiently, holding out a hand. I take hold of it, telling him the address before gazing down at the hole in his hand once more.

"What... happened to your hand?" I ask, trying to keep my voice even and failing miserably.

"Eh, it's a carryover from my old man. Same with the scars on my face. Now... uh. Don't let go. This might feel really odd."

The skeleton turns towards door in front of him, pushes it open...revealing the entrance to my apartment complex, my eyes bugging out as we stepped through the gateway. The look on my face must have been priceless because Gaster couldn't hold back a chuckle. 

"Home sweet home, I take it? Well run along, I don't know how long you have, and I doubt arriving at the last possible second is gonna be good for your job right now, Eve."

I frowned at that, quickly drawing out my key and pushing into my shitty apartment, hanging my head low to avoid eye contact with the skeleton as I rushed through my morning routine. Instead of a full blown shower, I simply splash water on my face and apply a good bit of deodorant instead. I hate skipping showers, but I can't risk it. Once that was done, the work attire came next. A simple white button up shirt, blue suit jacket, and blue slacks were thrown on, ignoring the tie for now. Bread thrown into the toaster before grabbing simple black dress socks and shoes. I hum faintly as I go, catching sight of Gaster gazing through the books on the shelf next to the couch.

"Fascinating," he mutters to himself, rubbing his slightly pointed chin with his thumb and forefinger. "You have a lot of... interesting books in your collection."

I blush at this, jumping a good couple inches when the toast popped up from the appliance. Rather than wasting a perfectly good plate, I grab a couple squares of paper towel to set them down on. "Well seeing as you somehow found out about my deepest darkest secret by just staring at my Soul like a weirdo... yeah, I read a lot of different things. Fictional stories with amazing transformations, medical books on the process of transitioning, whatever I can find. I know I won't be able to do it in my lifetime, but I can still appreciate it from the sidelines."

Gaster raised a brow at this, striding towards me as I started to chew on my breakfast. "What are you talking about? Transition?"

I sigh, rubbing the back of my head with one hand. "It's... complicated. The whole 'Eve' thing? That's something I wish I could do. Technically I -can- if I go through a bunch of hormone therapy, surgeries, coaching... but it's too expensive. I'd never be able to go through with it financially speaking."

"Uh, kid. You're talking to a successful business skeleton, with connections to the Royal Family, including our Royal Scientist. You'd be covered."

I gawk at this, nearly choking on my toast. "You can't be serious. Its thousands of dollars to transition. It'd take a year or more to complete... I'd have to quit my job and get a bunch of extra paperwork done... I couldn't..."

Gaster's fingers laced through my hair, pulling my face up to his as he kissed me hard, the glow in his eye making me shake for some reason.

"Magic is a wonderful thing, Adam. I can help you. I Will help you. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," I responded in a soft voice, my cheeks flushed with how easily I was accepting all of this. "Gaster... what's happening with me. With us? I just met you hours ago and you're... doing this?"

The skeleton simply smiled, patting my shoulder gently before grabbing the tie that recent on the table next to us, slipping it around my neck. "Don't worry about it, kitten. I'll let you in on the secret later. You're gonna be late at this rate though."

With one last glance at the clock, I yanked myself out of the monster's hands, grabbing my bag from next to the door. "We need to go NOW Gaster, holy shit I'm going to be late!"

The skeleton chuckled, taking hold of my hand once more before opening another doorway.

I never asked how he knew the address to my workplace. I never recalled telling him where I worked.

* * *

The work day was dreadful. More people cancelling. More yelling, more rumors of how many people were getting sacked. Stress was at an all time high for me. I grumble softly, rubbing my forehead with one hand while the other hand taps lightly at the keys of the work computer's keyboard.

"Mr. Alexander, how many more clients will you be in contact with today?" A deep voice behind me says, causing me to jump a little in my chair.

"Uh, at the moment I don't have anything lined up, unless you had something you wished for me to work on Mr. Poe."

I turned, looking back at my boss. The hawk-nosed, balding man with piercing eyes did not seemed pleased with my response. "And why the fuck do you not have any clients lined up?"

I don't, thankfully, lower my head in shame from the verbal strike my boss had just delivered. "A lot of them have been backing out of working with us due to our company's stance on monsters, Sir. They feel that we're being 'too nice' to them, because they don't believe they deserve the same goods and services that humans do."

Mr. Poe looked furious about this. What was his problem, I thought to myself as he moved closer, slamming his fists into the desk around me. Trapping me against the chair as he hovered. "It's people like -you- who are the problem, Mr. Alexander. People like you, who actively push for monsters to get treated 'fairly' and give them business that's making things terrible for us. If it was my call, you'd be shit-canned at this point. You're sick, disgusting, and perverted for treating those -things- as people."

I'm shaking a little, tears starting to trail down my cheek. "M-Mr. Poe, I-"

"Enough, Adam! One more word out of you and you're gone."

With that, my boss walked away, leaving me to quiver and sob at my desk.

I could practically feel my Soul calling out for help. For anyone to help...

But nobody came...

Not right away at least.

* * *

I didn't even bothering going back to the apartment first. Once I clocked out at seven o'clock, I drove to the Fullmoon Waltz, tears still fresh on my face. I didn't question my car being in the parking lot. I should have, seeing as I never gave Gaster my keys. I wasn't thinking straight. Didn't really care how it was there. It was, and I was using it.

Once I was at the club, I slipped inside, making a beeline for the bar. I slumped into the seat, covering my face with my arms to muffle my sobs. A gentle tap on my shoulder startled me from my stupor, only to gawk in surprise.

The bartender this time was a rather curvy looking vixen monster, twin tails swishing from side to side as she stares into my eyes in worry.

"Goodness are you okay? Need a drink? Here let me get you some peach sake, it'll help you feel better."

I didn't even voice my opinion on alcohol, instead choosing to just let the vixen/kitsune monster comfort me as best she could.

Once you downed the first couple sips, I gave the woman a weak smile. "Thanks..."

"No problem! If you need me, just holler. I'm G.M. by the way. It's what everyone knows me by anyway." With a small wave she retreats towards the other side of the bar to serve a couple of regulars. Before I could slump back down once more, a familiar skeletal hand rested on my shoulder, causing me to jump.

"Shit, sorry Adam. Didn't mean to startle y- what happened?" The moment I turned around, the light in his eye died out. I could see the way his face grew darker with each passing word. I couldn't believe myself. I was bawling out to someone I had only just met. I was bawling like a little girl about the abuse of my boss and the pain I was going through.

"I hate it, Gaster. I don't want to do this anymore. I just... I... just..." I start to shiver, looking around the room slowly. "I shouldn't be here... I should just go. You don't need my bullshit weighing you down."

"Eve."

That one word. That one name... held so much power over me. I looked into the skeleton's eye sockets once more.

"Stay here. With me. Let me help you. I promised to help you become happy. Let me show you that path. Just trust me. I will never hurt you.

I promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Gonna go punch demons in the new expansion!


	3. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I curl up in Gaster's bed for the second night in a row to sleep, the skeleton in question goes for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! As I've said in my other story, Only The Fearless, I've gotten sucked back into World of Warcraft a bit. But, seeing as it's 3 AM on a Saturday, might as well write something! Enjoy!
> 
> Also this chapter is told in 3rd person due to Adam being asleep. Hope that's okay with everyone.

The skeleton monster known as Sans Gaster was slowly dragging his fingers down his favorite human's spine, thankful that they had decided to return to the club rather than going straight home after their horrid day with Mr. Poe. After coaxing the nervous human back up to his home above the bar, a bit of magic-infused alcohol was all it took to get his Eve the peaceful sleep they deserved. They needed to be sure they were knocked out for the rest of the night.

Gaster had plans, and he needed to get to work.

Casually snatching one of his nicer leather jackets and his helmet from the closet next to the door, he swaggered down the steps two at a time, his yellow eyelights glancing over the club with a grin. He caught sight of the vixen monster manning the bar, holding out a hand in the air. Without missing a beat, the fox tossed over a set of keys to her boss, flashing a wide grin.

"Need me to lock up?" she called out to the skeleton, hopefully loud enough for him to hear over the sound of the various sounds around them.

"Nah, keep it open, I'll be back shortly," he replied, calmly slipping the helmet on as he pushed out into the parking lot.

His ride of choice was a simple black and silver deal. He found it at a used car lot, on its way to be crushed for scrap. He only had to pay a thousand dollars for the thing, and had it up and running within a week. It would have been sooner, but Gaster hadn't exactly worked with motorcycles before. Hell, he didn't even know what kind of bike it was, the logos all having worn off by the time he got his hands on it.

It just meant he got to put his own emblems on it. No one had to know that they resembled his Blasters.

With great care, Gaster slid onto the seat, dragging his gloved fingers over the blaster that 'rested' between his gauges. "Ready to go beat up Eve's boss?" He cooed to himself, his eye flaring to life as he kick-started his bike. Without a second of hesitation, he peeled out of the parking lot, and straight into a gate into the Void. It'd be faster this way, plus he always enjoyed the sound of the engine against the empty static of the black abyss.

He nearly collided with a blue-hooded skeleton, his eyes rolling in his helmet as he pulled to a stop.

"Wow, G. Didn't think you'd be in such a hurry to drag the bike in with ya. What's up?" the blue hooded skeleton asked, checking to make sure his carry-out bag from Grillby's was still intact.

"Sup, Blue. Just makin' my way to the other side of town, thought I'd take a shortcut. How're you and Frisk doin'?" the helmeted skeleton replied, leaning over the handlebars towards his... twin? They never quite figured out what their familial relation was after the Fusion.

"The kiddo's doing just great. Him and Az are enjoyin' classes and stuff. What about you? Got any stories to share?"

"Well... I found Eve again this timeline... but..."

The skeleton frowned, quickly opening a tear in the Void. "Come on. Park your bike in the driveway. We'll hang out and chat a bit."

Gaster couldn't exactly refuse the monster who saved him from the grips of his Void prison.

* * *

"Wait wait, back up a minute G. You're saying that Eve in this timeline is a guy? And you offered to... Stars, you really liked her that much last time huh?"

Gaster nodded slowly, idly sipping at the bottle of barbecue sauce he had been offered. "Adam instead of Eve, yet still the same Soul. It appears I found the source of their distress this time as well. A Mr. Poe by the sound of things. Possibly their employer at the moment. I was on my way to... handle it."

Sans gawked at this, waving his hand in front of the fellow monster. "You can't be serious. You can't just go dusting people because they hurt your lover."

The yellow eye of Gaster flashed. "You and I both know just how protective we can be of Ours. I will not see my Eve in tears like that by that man's hand ever again. However, you are right. I will not dust them." The skeleton's smile twitched into a wicked looking smirk. "I'm going to do something far worse."

* * *

 I woke with a start the next morning, grumbling as I flailed a hand backwards towards the bedside table for my phone. This time I remembered that I had, once again, gone to bed at Gaster's place. I really needed to stop doing that, I thought to myself as I slip out of the bed. No soreness this time, but that's probably due to actually sleeping the entire night away rather than-no, not thinking about what I did in this bed a couple nights prior. I wasn't even sure it was the right thing to do at the time. But I still felt... something.

Happiness?

Maybe it was happiness.

I turned around rapidly at the sound of the door to the stairway clicking open, the tall, scarred skeleton clutching a helmet under his arm and a jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, you're awake. Cool. Want some breakfast?" he asked, giving a small, patient smile, something I'd never thought I'd see from him. After quickly checking my phone, I opened my mouth to decline. Before I could say anything, however, Gaster added, "I wouldn't worry about the time right now, Eve. You're not going back to work with Mr. Poe."

I gawked, fear making my breath unsteady. "Wh-what do you mean? Did he f-fire me?"

"Yes and no. No, he didn't fire you, but yes, you are no longer employed there. I went to speak to him after you went to bed, and it's clear it's not safe for you there."

I couldn't believe what I was here. "But Gaster, I needed that job! My rent, my car... I-I'll b-be.."

"Here, where you belong. I've already got everything set up for you to just move in. I told you that I was going to help you discover who you really are, and part of that? Part of that will be done here, in this club, with me and the others to guide you."

I slowly slumped down onto the edge of the bed, hands on my face, trying to keep myself from shaking with fearful rage. "Why would you do this Gaster? I never... a-asked for this..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to save you. I know you're not pleased right now... but just give me a chance to prove myself to you. Let me make good on my promise."

_Make good on your promise?_

"You're... gonna actually... pay for my transition?"

The skeleton chuckled, his eye flashing with mischief. "Even better, Eve.

We're going to go see a couple friends of mine. But first, breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> Will be taking this one slow. Only the Fearless is my priority, but this and my other story A Wolf's Cry will be updated whenever I find inspiration.


End file.
